Shining Force: The Sword of Hajya
by chibby
Summary: ::DISCONTINUED:: My interpretation of the Sega Game Gear game. There's going to be a lot of foreshadowing in this, so be prepared. Rating for violence and mild language. ::DISCONTINUED::
1. Prolouge

Chibby does not own Shining Force

Chibby: Yay, I started another fan fiction. And I'm trying to stick to the original dialogue, even. Mind you, if you've played the game, it'll be pretty obvious when I put in my own.

Mark: Are you ever going to work on your other one again?

Chen: Really. It was just about to get interesting.

Chibby: Silence! Both of you!

Chen: Make me! (Sticks out tongue and runs away laughing)

Mark: (Puts head in hands) I guess you want me to go after her?

Chibby: If you would please.

Mark: Sigh. (Goes after Chen)

Chibby: Anyway, this is my interpretation of Shining Force: The Sword of Hajya. There is so much foreshadowing, it may as well be a spoiler, like it says in the summary. Here goes. Please note, if you've played the game before, don't leaving any spoiling information in the reviews. I'm sure everyone will figure everything out soon anyway.

The shrine to Iom wasn't dark, though its cavernous appearance made it seem so. The source of light, however, was not from lamps or candles. Rather, it was from the large pool of magma that took up most of the room.

A peninsula jutted out to the middle of the lava lake. At the end was a throne, though no one sat in it. In front of the throne was a stand, an alter almost. To each side of the stand was an Evil Bishop, and on it was the king of the Emild realm. In front of the alter were four people, one by himself, the other three standing in front of him, side-by-side.

The man by himself was Warderer, ruler of Iom. The other three people were Solo, Hindel, and Barbara, in that order form left to right. These were Warderer's Generals, and the deadliest people in Iom after Warderer himself.

The evil atmosphere had taken its toll on their outward appearance. Solo looked mostly normal, with flowing blue robes, pale skin, and white hair. His eyes, however, were almost like liquid, and completely red. Barbara's appearance was more dramatic, with red hair, green skin, and yellow eyes. Her armor was blood red, supposedly made that way by those she killed in battle. Contrasting her armor, she wore a bright yellow cape, matching her eyes.

The last of the Generals, Hindel, showed little of his appearance. He wore black armor, decorated with ornate gold patterns and linings. His helmet had a T-shaped slot, but did not reveal any of his features, save his blood-red eyes. The rest of his face was hidden in shadow.

Warderer was clearly the most affected, having spent much time in communing with the evil deity. His skin was purple, the shade of a half-decayed corpse. His face was sunken, his hair stringy and slicked back over his skull. His eyes were red, and had yellow around them instead of white. He wore an expensive, long, blue coat with red shoulders and gold tassels hanging from the shoulders.

He spoke, his voice seeming to come from a deep pit. "We'll now offer a human sacrifice to Iom." He walked over to the stand and looked down at King Emild. The king had been well groomed, with what used to be a neatly trimmed orange beard and hair. He wore now-tattered red robes, the patterns on which showed him to be royalty, as did the embroidered white clothed underneath. Around his head wad a circular gold crown.

Warderer tilted his head back, eyes closed, preparing for the sacrificial rite. "To Iom, our evil ruler, your servant, Warderer, offers you the blood of royalty. Accept my offering!"

King Emild struggled against his bonds, "No! Stop!" he shouted. "I'm still the king! I'll not stand for this! I demand you, untie these ropes at once!"

Warderer glared down at the insolent man. "Quiet! You disgust me," he spat. "Iom deserves royal blood. You'll become one with our deity. You ought to be grateful." Warderer signaled the two Evil Bishops, and King Emild floated in the air.

Warderer lifted his arms, head back and eyes closed once more. "Oh, truly evil Prince of Darkness," he said, opening his eyes. "Accept our offering!" King Emild floated over to the lava pit.

"Stop! Spare me…" the king begged, hovering helplessly. "Stop…" Warderer rolled his head down. His arms lowered. "Wa…." With that, King Emild fell in the magma pool.

Warderer turned from the magma pool, sensing his god's pleasure and satisfaction. He focused on his generals. "So, we were discussing Cypress…" he said in a voice that could almost be described as casual. "Barbara, you start."

The green-skinned General stepped forward. "Things are going as planned," she said respectfully. "They're marching towards Iom, not realizing it's a trap." A look of amusement crossed her face. "They think they can conquer us. What misguided fools!"

"What about the Gardiana Army?" Warderer asked.

"Don't worry about them," Barbara said dismissively. "They won't be ready when the Cypress Army leaves."

Warderer nodded. "Yes, things are going as planned. Solo, what about you?"

The blue-robed wizard stepped forward as Barbara stepped back. "Sir, the fort on the Alkian Plains is close to completion. We've also surrounded the fort with traps. All we need is to wait for the Cypress Army."

"Hmmm…" Warderer thought for a moment. "Good work, Solo." Solo stepped back.

Warderer turned to face the throne at the end of the peninsula. "Now all we need is the Sword of Hajya. How shall we do that?" He began to pace back and forth.

"Gordon!" he yelled suddenly. "Where is Gordon?"

A man rushed into the shrine, nearly a blur because of how fast he was moving. When Warderer called, people came.

Gordon stopped in front of Warderer. He was a strange sight. He wore green robes with a red mantle, and an odd blue hat. The hat had a red veil hanging behind it, and knotted strings dangling from it. Gordon's skin was a leathery tan, and his yellow eyes were far too wide.

"You summoned me, sir?" Gordon panted. "I'm at your service."

"I want your opinion about Prince Nick of Cypress," Warderer said. "Even if the Gardiana Army is not ready by the time the Cypress Army leaves, would the Prince still come?"

"Not to worry, sir. He's a man of honor." Gordon smirked, aiming a look over his shoulder at Hindel. "Even if his right hand has been turned to stone. He'll come."

"Since his right hand is useless, would he bring his sword?" Warderer thought aloud. He turned his attention to the odd man in front of him. "Gordon, here are your orders. After the Cypress Army leaves their castle, raid it and bring me the Sword of Hajya!"

"Sir!" Gordon said, dropping to a low bow. "As you wish." He turned and left, glaring at Solo as he passed.

"Barbara and Solo, go with him."

"Yes sir!" Barbara said. She vanished, like a curtain was being pulled in front of her.

"Sir!" Solo said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"By the way," Warderer said, studying what showed of the face of the remaining General. "Hindel, accept my condolences."

Hindel stared at his superior. "What do you mean?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice, which was cold enough to make you wonder why the room didn't get cooler.

"Your younger brother," Warderer explained. "I hear he died at the hands of a lowly swordsman."

Hindel's eyes didn't flicker with even the slightest trace of emotion, and his voice, if anything, became colder. "It couldn't be helped. It's said that if one is unable to protect oneself, one deserves to die." He paused, fixing his red eyes on Warderer. "That's the law of the land."

"You're absolutely correct," Warderer said. "As I had assumed, you are quite a man." He turned and started towards the throne, laughing quietly. Then he turned back, facing Hindel. "What we need most," he said, "is _power_. Power is the key." Then he threw his head back and began to laugh.

Chibby: Well, whatcha think? If you have any constructive criticism, I'd be happy to hear it.

Mark: (Is dragging a very reluctant Chen.) Okay, I got her. Barely. Why did you decide to draw her with wings?

Chibby: That's odd. The last time I drew you two, Chen was a cat person and Mark was a fox person…. I don't know how she found those wings.

Chen: Mark, you'd better let me go! If you don't, I won't help you next time the government comes after you!

Mark: (Quickly lets go of Chen) Sorry, Chibbs.

Chibby: Sigh. Oh well. If you liked this, leave me a review. If you didn't, tell me why. If you didn't read it, well, forget you. And if you just want to know what the heck Mark and Chen are talking about, ask me. In the form of a review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chibby does not own Shining Force, or anything related to it in any way. All she has is a Sega Game Gear that, amazingly, still works, and the game cartridge.

* * *

Chibby: Gasp! I got reviews already! Two of them!

Mark: Whaddya know. They actually like your obsessive detailing.

Chen: I'm shocked.

Chibby: Shush. I _can_ stop drawing you, you know.

Chen: (shrinks away) I'll be quiet.

Mark: (pats Chen's shoulder) There, there. It's okay, you know she won't really stop.

Chibby: _Any_way, I made a little alteration to this chapter. I forgot to ask for suggestions for the main character's name at the end of the prologue. You see, the game doesn't give you one, which is usually what I use. I usually use the name "Rogan" in my game, but if someone else has a better name, please tell me. I cut out the scene I wrote when he wakes up in the castle and replaced it with Dawn and Natasha finding him just to ask that, so please, _please_ give suggestions.

Mark: Chibby is a very bad student. She wrote the scene in her history class, when she was supposed to be taking notes. And it doesn't help that her teacher is probably going senile and grades arbitrarily.

Chen: No proof yet, but it's strongly suspected by all the students at Chibby's school.

Chibby: Hey, I'm still passing! So hush about my school classes! I know I'm taking two AP and three dual-Credit classes and that I should care more about school, but I just can't seem to.

Mark: Sorry.

Chen: Me, too.

Chibby: Regardless, I wrote this a while ago, and wasn't sure if I'd be able to put it in. I'm glad that I could though. So, here it is. My made-up scene, and the scene of the Cypress Army leaving the castle. Enjoy and leave me a review, please! And if you have a good idea for the character's name, that would also be much appreciated. Reviewer Acknowledgements will be at the end of this chapter.

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day in Cypress, the weather perfect for traveling. Two figures followed a trail that led near series of cliffs with trees along the bottom. One of them, a human woman, was Natasha, and the other was a centaur knight, Dawn. They were on their way back to Cypress Castle from a dignitary meeting with Gardiana to see Prince Nick off as he left for the war with Iom.

Natasha was fairly young, though that shouldn't be taken as an indication of her strength. She was a powerful mage, and though her weapon was only a simple rod, her magical potential was unparalleled within Cypress. Her clothes were only a simple white dress, a sky-blue cloak, and traveling boots. Her short, pale lavender hair fluttered in the wind, blowing gently out of her pale green eyes.

Her companion, Dawn, was also young, but still a fierce fighter. Her vivid green eyes shone out from under the circlet that she wore, keeping her short, bright red hair out of her face. The half of her body that was equine shone with a bright white coat, her hooves clomping as she trotted next to Natasha. She wore armor over the human half of her body, though none over her horse half.

Natasha sighed as she walked along the path beside the cliff. She stared up at the thin line of sky between the tree branches and the cliff wall.

"Something wrong?" Dawn asked.

"I just can't believe that Prince Nick is leaving today," the mage explained. "And he's going to _Iom_. He can't go there, not without his sword. And since his right hand turned to stone, her can't use his sword. He's the only one that can use the Sword of Hajya, but he's leaving it here." Natasha sniffed. "I'm just so afraid that something will happen to him, and that I'll never see him again."

Dawn nodded, understanding. It was no great secret that the prince and Natasha cared for each other. "The prince _is_ bringing the whole army with him, you know. And Gyan, which may be better protection than that. You know Gyan would never let anything happen to Prince Nick while he's still breathing."

Natasha smiled faintly at the redheaded knight. "Thanks, Dawn."

"Who do you think enchanted the prince's hand, anyway?"

Natasha shrugged. "It would have to be one of Iom's Generals. I don't think Warderer would trust anyone else with it."

The female centaur nodded, her vivid green eyes closing for a moment. "It wouldn't be Barbara, she doesn't use magic."

"But I don't think Solo has that kind of magic," Natasha mused as she brushed some of her pale lavender hair out of her face. "What about Hindel?"

"The one that never takes off his armor? I don't know." Dawn shook her head. "Warderer may have done it himself," she said, biting her lip. "Lady Sarah said that the spell is one that can only be released by the caster. Whether willingly…."

"Or by the caster's death," Natasha finished. "If Warderer cast the spell himself, unraveling it may be much easier said than done."

"Mmm." Dawn suddenly smiled confidently. "But the prince will do it. And with Warderer's death, the rest of Iom will crumple. If not, Gyan might get upset." She laughed lightly. "Do you think he'd rip Warderer to shreds or just beat him to unrecognizable, quivering, bloody pulp?"

Natasha laughed. "Neither. He'd let Prince Nick kill Warderer."

"Okay, what about Hindel, then?" Dawn asked. "From all I've heard, he's Warderer's second in command, and the most loyal of the three generals."

Natasha laughed again, but it was cut short by a scream from above and behind them.

Natasha and Dawn both turned and ran back. There, near the base of the cliff and half-buried under a pile of small rocks, was a man. Natasha immediately cleared off some of the rocks and placed her head against the man's chest.

"He's alive!" Natasha said, peeling back an eyelid. The man's eyes had rolled back, so she could only see white. "But unconscious."

"I'll make a litter quickly and carry him back. You dig him out," Dawn said, galloping to the trees to find some good branches.

Natasha started digging the man out as quickly and carefully as she could. She winced when she saw all the blood. The man's clothes were cut all over, many of the cuts stained with blood. His left shoulder was bleeding badly, and there was a gash on his forehead. Most of the blood seemed to becoming from his right side. Natasha tore off her cloak and tied it around the man's middle, the pale blue cloth quickly becoming stained a dark purplish red.

"Hurry, Dawn!" Natasha called. She wiped away some of the blood on his face, but more came from the gash on his forehead and from somewhere on the back of his head, matting his black hair.

Dawn came running back, carrying the litter. "Load him in and tie him down. I don't want him to fall out before we get to the castle." She looked up and gasped.

"There's blood all the way up the cliff," she breathed. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know," Natasha said as she secured the man to the litter and the litter to Dawn. "But if we don't get him to Mayfair soon, he may die."

* * *

The Cypress Army was almost ready to leave. All that remained was to say good-bye.

The army was divided into two columns, a break in the middle. At the head, between the two columns, was Gyan, bodyguard of Prince Nick. He was almost dog-like in appearance, with dark gray fur covering his face. He had one normal eye, small and dark, and his other eye was large and yellow, pupil-less. A scar from an old battle. His spiked, golden armor glinted in the sunlight as he looked over the soldiers.

Gyan called out to the soldiers, his voice clear and commanding despite his dog-like face. "Today, Prince Nick and the Cypress Army will march towards Iom. In order to preserve the peace, the Cypress Army must conquer Iom." A cheer arose from the soldiers.

Gyan walked through the break between the columns to stand in front of Prince Nick.

"Prince Nick," Gyan said with a small bow of his head, "if you are ready. Shall we proceed?"

Prince Nick nodded. He was too young to be crowned King, though his pale eyes contained more than a normal amount of intelligence. His blonde hair was cut short, his bangs angling over his eyes. On this day, he wore his armor, shining steel plate mail, and a red cape embroidered with his family coat of arms. He turned to the woman beside him. "Mayfair, take care of things in my absence." He brushed his bangs out of his eyes with his left hand, revealing his nearly purple eyes. "You're in charge."

Mayfair nodded. She was the royal healer and an old friend of the prince. She wore all blue, her dress, her cloak, even her eyes were blue. "Prince Nick, please be assured that I'll not betray you're trust." Mayfair looked over to Gyan and smiled.

"Gyan," she said, a kind smile on her lips, "take care of the prince and look after yourself. Don't take any risks."

The berserker smiled his dog-like grin. "Thanks, I'll be careful," he said, laughing a bit. It was in Gyan's nature to take risks, but Mayfair still worried after him, like a mother worrying after a child.

Prince Nick sighed regretfully. "It's time, he said softly. Then he called out to the soldiers. "We must succeed…" He moved to the front of the column, followed by Gyan. "…In order to achieve true peace. There is no other way!"

The soldiers cheered as Gyan turned to the men operating the drawbridge. "Lower the bridge," he called. The drawbridge slowly clanked down into place. On the other side was a young woman in a white dress with pale lavender hair. Next to her was a female centaur with a white horse's body and bright red hair. The centaur was carrying a litter.

Prince Nick rushed forward at seeing the look on Natasha's face. "Natasha, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Prince Nick, come quickly," she said, pulling him towards the litter by his arm. "We heard some screams coming from the cliffs when we arrived."

Dawn came forward, carrying the litter. "We found this young man lying there unconscious."

"Is he hurt?" Prince Nick asked. He looked at the body lying on the litter. His clothes were cut, and while many of the cuts were stained with blood, most had stopped bleeding. Natasha's cloak was wrapped around his middle, and was now a very dark red, which seemed to be concentrated at his right side. His jet-black hair was matted with blood, which trailed down the side of his face. "Bring him inside and tend to his wounds. Mayfair will join the other healers shortly."

Dawn nodded quickly. "I'll take him." She pulled the litter across the drawbridge and into the castle.

Natasha still stood in front of Prince Nick. Her pale green eyes were filled with sadness. Despite her concern over the man she and Dawn had brought in, she was still more worried about the prince.

"Well, Prince Nick," she said, trying to sound braver than she was, "I guess it's time for you to go off to battle."

"Yes, it is," he said. Her saw her expression. "What's the matter? Don't be so grim." His voice was reassuring, soft. "This is for the good of Cypress. The battle is unavoidable." He lifted her chin and smiled softly at her. "You have to help Mayfair take care of things while I'm gone. You know I trust you more than anyone else." Then his face hardened. He hated to do this to Natasha, because he knew that she cared for him, and he cared for her, too. Bit now was not the time to be soft and tender. "Now, move to the side!" he said, perhaps harsher than he intended.

Shocked by the sudden change in tone of voice, Natasha moved before she really thought. Prince Nick turned his head to look at her as he passed and mouthed the word "Sorry." Then he, Gyan, and all the soldiers were gone.

Natasha walked slowly up the bridge, past the wall. Then she turned and watched as the soldiers marched off, leaving a rising cloud of dust in their wake.

"Don't worry," a voice said from behind her. "I'll take care of things." Mayfair walked over to stand by Natasha. "The prince and his party will be fine. They're stronger than you think." Mayfair put her hand on Natasha's shoulder. "They'll be back, victorious. I know they will."

Natasha turned her head to Mayfair. "Yes, that's right," she said, smiling faintly. "They'll be back."

Then both Natasha and Mayfair turned to watch as the soldiers disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

Chibby: Well, if you're feeling nice right now, leave me a review. I don't really care if it's a good review or full of criticism, as long as it's constructive. Just, please, no flames. And if you have a good idea for the main character's name, please tell me.

Mark: Anyway, to the reviews!

Reviewer Acknowledgments:

**Meniel**: Yes, the government is after Mark. Why? Because he somehow managed to hack into their closed network system from his home computer. Of course, it resulted in his computer exploding, so he didn't see anything.

Mark: The shrapnel nearly killed me.

Chen: Yeah, but you're okay! If they come after you again, I'll just scare them off again!

Mark: Why does that not reassure me?

**Demonic Weasel**: Yay, another Sword of Hajya fan! I'm really trying to stick to the story, but I'm going to try to explain why I think the main character was unconscious near some cliffs. I just hope I don't give away too much when I do.

Chen: If you do, I'll just have to use my stun ray on you and take over.

Mark: You never should have given her that.

Chibby: I didn't! One of her "connections" did!

Mark: Riiiiight. Does even Chen know who those are?

Chibby: I think she does….

Chen: Hee-hee-hee! Of course I do!

Chibby: (sweatdrops) It's scary when the voices in your head know something you don't.

Chibby: Anyway, I managed to put a link to my deviantart account in my profile. I have lots of pictures of Mark and Chen.

Mark: You should check it out. (Starts playing with the piece of hair in front of his face) I just don't know why you did this.

Chibby: Because it looks cool! And remember, some of my friends think you look hot now.

Chen: If you make this author's note any longer, people are going to forget the story.

Chibby: Gah! Sorry! Okay, that's enough! Please leave me a review!


End file.
